fensgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dahbshur
General Information Dahbshur, also known as 'The Great Glass Pyramid', was created by CountDahbular during the later half of 2011. It is located in Fensgard (+904, +1715, 66). It is currently only accessible by The Barnacle in Crowpants , Gary Tobai in Slaughter Quay , Caerlommen or on foot. There are currently no safe paths to Dahbshur other than Multiverse warps. History Dahbshur was originally an untouched desert biome. The plot was discovered by CountDahbular in early 2011. It was decided that a giant glass pyramid would be erected as testament to his presence on the server. The original conversation between CountDahbular and Steaknifeautopsy: CountDahbular: lol im going to build a giant pyramid Steaknifeautopsy: lol out of what? CountDahbular: glass...from sea level to skylimit Steaknifeautopsy: compensating much? :P CountDahbular: stfu noob :3 CountDahbular spent months clearing the land to be a flat 125x125 pad. Once the land was cleared, he erected a giant cobblestone tower in the centre and built a sand template of the wall size. Using the sand and coal that he aquired during the excavation, CountDahbular smelted enough glass to finish the glass pyramid. After three months of excavation and building, the first phase of construction was complete. Phase two consisted of landscaping the interior and exterior of Dahbshur. The exterior was landscaped by Bamb1, the interior by CountDahbular. After three weeks, phase two had been completed. Phase three was to finalise the settlement by giving access and instruction to future residents. An obsidian stargate was erected in the centre of Dahbshur and was placed on the "Main" network. Signs were placed around the structure giving instruction and encouragement for development. Months passed before real development began. Design Dahbshur is built to greet and honour the sun as it rises and falls. It has four points of entry at the North, East, South and West gates. Four roads lead to the gates from the pedestal in the centre of Dahbshur. Each road intersects half way to each gate to create a uniform layout, ideal for the town to have structure, control and accessibility in all aspects of construction and consumerism. The pedestal in the centre of Dahbshur has two main features. One is the Obsidian Stargate, the other is the 'Crystal Tear', a hanging ornament made of lava and water that are encased in glass. These are built uniformly in the centre of Dahbshur. A wooden dock is built to the East of Dahbshur and is the home of the two available Multiverse Warps that are within the ships "The Barnacle" and "Gary Tobai", presently the only two safe ways to access Dahbshur. Buildings Dahbshur (as of the 8th of May, 2012) is currently being populated with shops, recreational facilities and residences. Shops List of shops that are currently in Dahbshur: *The Impossible Armourer (+937, +1748, 66) - Under Construction *The Blade & Bow (+930, +1748, 66) - Under Construction *The "Cool Tool" (+924, +1748, 66) - Under Construction *Red-io Shack (+917, +1748, 66) - Under Construction *The Traveller's Companion (+907, +1763, 66) - Under Construction Recreation List of recreational facilities that are currently in Dahbshur: *Dojo of the Empty Mind (+944, +1718, 66) *Boat House (+982, +1716, 66) Residences List of residences that are currently in Dahbshur: *Dibbles' House (+938, +1703, 66) *MrXie's Mansion (+885, +1718, 66) *Owner Unknown (+901, +1695, 66) Trivia *The outer shape of Dahbshur is made up of over 31,744 glass blocks, or 496 stacks of glass. This required 496 stacks of sand and 62 stacks of coal. It is estimated that almost 35,000 glass blocks were used in total. *The desert biome Dahbshur was built on was generated in Minecraft 1.4. *Dahbshur has been Zombie, Spider, Skeleton and Creeper free since the end of construction phase three. *CountDahbular spent over six months working on Dahbshur and has quite certainly lost his sanity during the construction. *The water in Dahbshur is sourced from the original pools present in the desert biome, though the shape has been changed dramatically. *No cheating was involved in the creation of Dahbshur. All resources were aquired legitimately. *Despite the negative views people would have of CountDahbular during the construction of Dahbshur, he was able to form a relationship with a female human, which still exists to this day. Category:Township